A New Beginning
by Chungdoo
Summary: Basically a ShinjixRei story, takes place 4 years after Third Impact, Shinji and Rei are in collage. Rating may change.


A New Beginning

A New Beginning

By Chungdoo

Chapter 1

"BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP" was the annoying sound that filled the apartment of one Ayanami Rei at precisely 6:00 A.M. on a very gloomy Monday morning. It had been a little more than 4 years after the failed attempt at third impact and like every day, Ayanami Rei was jolted awake by the blaring of what she referred to as "useless alarm". But you may ask yourself exactly why exactly would Ayanami Rei continues to use the alarm clock if it annoyed her so? And the answer is quite simple, because it worked. Ayanami Rei had tried multiple other methods and multiple other clocks but all ended up as failures and made her late for her collage class that started precisely at 7:30. So Ayanami Rei was forced to continue using the "useless alarm" each and every day. But if she had her say, the alarm would have been broken into a million pieces by now. And here is where we start our story. In the tiny one room apartment of Ayanami Rei, at precisely 6:00 Monday morning.

Disclaimer- I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its characters (no matter how much I wish I did )

" " Spoken

' ' Thoughts

"BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP"

'God dam it' Rei said to herself as she slowly peeled herself off of her twin bed. 'That clock does not know how lucky it is to still be working' she mumbled to herself as she walked into her bathroom and started her shower. As she started her morning ritual she contemplated her life, which she did every morning.

After the Third Impact failed SEELE was disbanded and after the commander was imprisoned NERV disbanded was as well. The second child had moved back to Germany to basically bask in the glory of being one of the "Saviors of the world."

Rei felt anger well up inside her.

The second child did not play a big enough part in saving the world to be taking all the glory. Rei did not want the fame but she felt that it should be given to Shinji-kun.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Rei was interrupted from her thoughts by the door.

'Speaking of Shinji-kun' Rei said to herself as she finished getting dressed in your usual blue pants, white shirt and walked quickly towards the door and opened it reveling Shinji in his usual blank pants and white button shirt.

"Good morning Rei-san" he said in his usual demeanor.

The relationship between the formers pilots of NERV was complicated…well not really. Rei loved Shinji, she knew for sure when she got her memory back and remembered all the things Shinji had done for her. And unknown to Rei, Shinji loved her. He had known every since he burnt his hands rescuing her. The only thing keeping these two 18-year-old teens from being together is that neither could muster up enough courage to tell the other their actual feelings.

"Good morning Shinji-kun" Rei replied moving aside to let him enter.

Shinji and Rei moved toward the kitchen and sat at the table. Shinji removed two cups of fruit and two glasses of tea from a brown bag he brought to her house every morning. At first Rei had insisted that she could cook them breakfast every once and awhile but Shinji had insisted that he wanted to do it every time she protested. As the two teens ate they discussed the things that would probably be happening to them today.

"I have a history test today." Rei said (Rei majored in History)

"Ouch, I've got another lecture on business management as well as another cooking test" Shinji responded (Shinji wants to own and manage his own restaurant)

"I heard that teachers crazy," Rei said laughing.

"Pretty much is, but no crazier than yours." Shinji responded laughing as well.

"That's what happens when you get old apparently," Rei said,

Rei glanced at her clock. It read 7:00.

"Time to go." Rei said finished up her fruit and moving toward her school bag.

"Alright" Shinji sighed and grabbed his bag.

As Shinji and Rei walked toward their respective classes Rei had intentionally moved closer to Shinji so that as they walked their hands "accidentally" brushed up against each other.

'Shinji hold my hand' she thought to herself, starring at him every once and a while out of the corner of her eye.

Unfortunately Shinji did not get the hint and as the two approached their separate classes both sighed. They both hated this part of the day; they would go to class and then have a lunch break and meet up at the local restaurant and they head back to class. At the end of the day Shinji would walk Rei back to her apartment and then Shinji would walk back to his. And the next day they would do the same thing again. It was a never-ending cycle.

"Well good luck on that test Rei-san." Shinji said trying to hide the disappointment from his voice.

"You too Shinji-kun" Rei said embracing him in a friendly hug. If Rei had her way they would have done more. But she was too afraid of Shinji's feelings, so she settled for a hug that lasted as she could make it. But as she felt him pull back she reluctantly pulled back as well.

The two teens smiled at each other and moved toward their separate classes.

As Shinji Ikari turned in one of the many cooking tests he had taken that year his thoughts drifted to his crush Rei Ayanami.

After the failed impact the members of SEELE and his father, the second commander and Dr. Akagi were imprisoned in a high security jail cell, generously provided by the U.N. Asuka had moved back to Germany to bask in her own glory and Misato and Kaji were married at were extremely happy to this day. Rei had continued living in her own apartment and had tried multiple times to commit suicide. All of which were stopped by Shinji. And over the months Rei and Shinji had become closer to the point of being each other's best friends. And when the time came to choose collages to attend the two had made sure to go to the same collage.

At the end of classes for the day Shinji walked Rei back to her apartment and again Shinji completely missed Rei trying to get him to hold her hand again. When they finally got to Rei's they both said their goodbyes and Shinji walked home. Usually Shinji's apartment was tidy and neat and always quiet but when Shinji walked into his apartment today he ran into the last person in the world he expected to see again.

"A.. Asuka?

Authors Note: Ok Guys, I was going to make this a one-shot but I decided to make this a short story. I am only guessing that it will only be a few chapters but it's a story nonetheless. Tell me what you think.


End file.
